


Skywalker Oasis

by jujuDCEU



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Gaping, Blow Jobs, Double Anal Penetration, Dream Sex, Gangbang, Group Sex, Luke is a Twink, M/M, Nocturnal Emission, Orgy, Original triology/prequel crossover, Out of Character, Rimming, Spitroasting, Voyeurism, prison bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:54:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23389090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jujuDCEU/pseuds/jujuDCEU
Summary: Luke Skywalker has a dream full of husky, tanned men he had never seen before in his life.
Relationships: Luke Skywalker/Clones, Luke Skywalker/The 501st
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	1. Chapter 1

Young Luke’s body was covered with the hands of men in nothing but their helmets. They didn’t look like the storm troopers he was used to, but they were similar enough. He didn’t know where exactly he was, but he saw the barred door he was behind. There were far too many men in one cell, and yet all of them were surrounding him in the tiny corner, touching him, stroking his hair, pumping their cocks in front of his face. His clothing was gone. He could’ve sworn he just had his scratchy, mocha pants on. 

He tried to sit up, but he was just as quickly, but twice as rough, put back in his spot. 

One took off their helmets to reveal a warm set of brown eyes and a goatee. But he seemed to have only one thing in mind along with the rest of the men. Luke looked him directly in his eyes, wanting mercy, or just answers. His face was grabbed before he was smacked in the face by another. 

The helmet-free clone stepped in front of Luke and hoisted him up against the wall. Two clones took a leg each and spread them. One kissed and caressed the smooth, pale limb all the way down to his foot. Luke was then roughly kissed, teeth clashing as the clone shoved his tongue down the blonde boy’s throat. Luke became shamefully aroused by the warm muscle invading his mouth along with the surfeit of strong, built men. His cock hardened in front of the gaze of,,,one, two...six pairs of eyes. His face was hot with embarrassment as they began to chortle at his...humble length. One called it cute. That same clone eagerly took Luke into his wet mouth, which warranted a gasp from his prey. The clone kissing him pulled away swiftly, leaving Luke’s lips to dribble with their swapped spit. The rest of them relieved themselves of their helmets and began using their mouths on Luke. They all fought over sucking his dick, slobbing all over it. There was so much saliva coating his groin. There was enough where it dripped and rolled past his ass hole. One clone used it to his advantage, and pushed two fingers in at once, scissoring them to see inside of him. 

Luke was dropped into the arms of one clone and then tossed over his shoulder. Luke was then placed--surprisingly--gently on the bottom bunk of the cell. Once again, he was surrounded by the clones and their large, veiny cocks. 

“You just gonna lay there and look pretty?”

“Get to work.”

They all sounded the same to Luke. He didn’t know what they meant. The clone he was most familiar with sat next to him and placed him on his lap.His dick was pressed right up against Luke’s virgin hole. He pressed Luke’s face to make his mouth open. The first up to the plate was the only one with blonde hair. He stroked himself while his stare was locked with Luke’s beautiful sky blue eyes. He wiped any precum that had formed on his bitch’s smooth face. Luke snatched his face away from the two, and was promptly yanked by the hair. 

“You’re going to respect your Captain, whore.” The bearded one said sternly into his ear. He stuck two fingers from each hand into Luke’s mouth and spread his mouth open. “Now let’s try this again.” 

The “Captain” slid his ready cock right past the whining blonde’s lips and down his tight throat. Luke couldn’t breathe. He kicked his legs out, trying to break free from the hold they had on him, but to no avail. The captain continued to fuck his mouth. The head of his penis bruised his uvula as it punched it over and over. 

“Use your nose.” said the bald clone with the large tattoo that covered a portion of his face and scalp. Luke glared at him. He didn’t want his advice, even if it did work. He wasn’t supposed to be enjoying this. He strained his eyes to look down at his leaking tip. The clone whose lap he was sitting on began to stroke him with a generous grip. Luke moaned around Captain cock as he finally got the attention he didn’t realise he needed to desperately.


	2. Chapter 2

Luke was sandwiched between the clones who were previously pleasuring him. The same one was jerking him off still, while the blonde one fingered him. Behind the blonde clone was the same tattooed man, and he was fucking the Captain as is there was a vendetta between the two. The vigorous thrusts were what moved his fingers in and out of Luke. Captain dipped down to meet Luke’s prepping hole with his tongue. First he circled it, and then he slipped his tongue past the ring. Luke quivered at the new wetness inside of him. He was now more adjusted to the scenario, and was letting out those hums and moans of new found stimulation that all six of the men ate up as it fueled their libidos. Captain’s grip around Luke’s thighs tightened as his partner hammered his hole harder. Luke began to indulge in the squelching and slapping the other blonde was receiving ever so welcomingly. Luke wanted that to be him, so overwhelmed with the feeling of a clone’s dark, thick cock pulsating inside his desperate, throbbing hole. He wanted to feel the grip of the clone around his hips, throwing him back onto the full length of his shaft with perfect precision. Luke didn’t think he could get any more stiff, but he felt himself grow to his full potential in the clone beneath him’s hand. 

Of course Luke was afraid to make any requests. They didn’t seem to appreciate it when he tried to have control over his body. But the way he was squirming under the contact should’ve been a dead give away. Luke winced at the swiftness of the blonde’s fingers and tongues being removed from him. He felt cold now. Captain sat up, now sitting on the tattooed clone’s lap, fully in control of the speed and power of each thrust. His nipples were circled and his neck was licked and bit. The two blonde’s eye contacts didn’t break. Suddenly, Luke was twisted into a new position, where a new clone took over. He seemed to be the most standard of the six, with no tattoos and the standard black, trimmed hair. He was the first to introduce himself to Luke, calling himself Echo. 

Echo pushed Luke’s mouth around his cock, getting in as far as he could, lathering it in all the saliva he could before removing himself. Luke was pushed onto his back again, where he lay on top of the clone he was on before. The two clones nodded to each other, before pressing themselves at Luke’s already contracting hole. Echo was the first to shove his tip in, trying to loosen him up so his brother could fit inside. Luke bit down on the inside of his cheeks. His face turned red as he held his breath, waiting for the clone to pull his dick back out of him. They were all inhumanly large, with the girth as wide as Luke’s wrist. Luke was disgracefully moaning again in no time, still afraid to voice what he wanted. But he longed for him to be filled up even more. He missed Captain’s wet tongue inside of him. He wanted to be airtight with the clones’ monstrous shafts. 

And his wish was granted. 

Soon the bearded clone had enough leverage to push and pull himself in and out of Luke, with the help of his brother, who had lined up his tip with the pink little entrance. Luke felt as if his bowels would fail him. It was certainly more than he had imagined it to be. He tried to tighten himself up, but he was being so stretched. The metal bed frame hit the wall repeatedly as Echo fucked his hole proper. Luke’s arms and legs were limp, not fighting back. He loved being violated like this. There wasn’t a second where he was empty. When Echo was pulling out, the one under him pushed in, and vice versa. His core was boiling with the sensation. Luke looked over to his left, where they two spare clones were fucking each other. One was using the bed rails to hold himself up as the other rawed him from the back, shaking the whole structure. Captain was laid on his stomach, face right near Luke’s pink-ish dick, where he took it in his mouth as his lover prone boned him, cock deep inside of him. Luke’s whole body jolted.There was too much going on and it elated him. Captain deepthroated his cock, twirling his tongue, enclosing his plumped pink lips around the base. Luke wanted to reach out and caress him. The suction locked around him, making a vacuum. Luke Let out a wholehearted moan, expelling the Captain’s title from his lips. It only drove the clones more. They loved their little twink’s moans and begs, how badly he wanted to please them. 

Luke started to bounce on the bearded clone’s dick, needed even more than he was given. That clone wrapped his arms around Luke’s slim waist, and used his legs to be able to please his bitch to the best of his abilities. But his body was becoming tired as he was getting closer to his release. Echo took the baton and fucked Luke with the power of both of them. Luke was panting noisily, all the fluids mixing together was absolutely erotic. Captain was groaning around Luke’s tip, licking the slit, diving his tongue down the teeny tiny piss hole. His hand was between his legs, jerking himself off as his partner gave him a few more messy jerks before pulling out of him. He went around the bed and pumped his cock a few more times, and finished all over Captain’s face. Streaks of white coated his lips and cheek. Captain released Luke’s dick to pleasure the triple sensitive dick that just drenched him. His partner had to use the bed rail to keep him standing as he was overwhelmed with his orgasm. Captain let go of him, rewarded with a bit more of the bitter cum on his tongue. Once he was done, he got on top of Luke, aiming his modest penis at his gaping hole. He slammed down on it, sending Luke’s eyes back into his head. His hands went straight to the Captain’s hips, leaving indentations from his nails. He had never experienced something so good. The view was heavenly. His chest was huge, his brown nipples practically pointing directly at Luke, pleading for his touch. His body glistened with sweat, and his sculpted face was covered with that beautiful liquid. Luke wanted to coat the blonde’s face with his own. The fluorescent lights on his light brown skin, the way he leaned forward while he still kept Luke inside of him...Luke’s head was spinning. He was the most stunning of all of the clones. They all looked the same but Captain was simply gorgeous. 

The blondes mouths met. They grazed tongues as they bumped and ground into each other. Luke’s heart pounded for the god in front of him. The clone under Luke tightened his grip and thrust up into him weakly. Luke felt his cock throb inside of him. And then there was a grunt, soon followed by a newly wet feeling inside of him. It felt much more sticky than the spit and precum that he had grown accustomed to. The clone pulled out of him slowly, panting heavily as he kissed up Luke’s neck. He gently slid out from under Luke. As Luke laid down directly on the stiff mattress, he felt the body print of sweat the clone had left. 

He felt grimy. But Captain’s lips made it all better.


	3. Chapter 3

Luke was slamming into Captain’s ass hungrily. He wanted to cum deep inside of him like no one else ever had. He had him all to himself as the rest of the clones reached their climax long ago. The blondes were covered in mixes of the semen. Luke’s ass hole still dripped Echo’s generous load along with the other clone’s. Their hair had ropes of cum stuck in them, and the clones seemed to take a liking to finishing on Captain’s face. Luke loved the way he looked as he glistened with cum, but he wanted to fill the clone’s hole up and leave his insides sticky like his were. Luke was on top of him, pounding him nice and deep. They had almost forgotten they weren’t alone. The others tiredly wanked their quarter-hard cocks at the scene in front of their eyes. Luke was only focused on getting the stubborn man to climax. Luke pushed the clone’s leg behind his head, folding him into poses he had never in his life been in. Luke loved the confused expression on his face. They moaned in unison to each pump. Luke couldn’t last much longer. His mission would’ve been in vain if he didn’t finish the clone off first. They fucked fast and hard as Luke came closer and closer and closer until

“Oh fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!” Luke grunted as he came inside of the clone’s warm bussy. He kept going until his dick had reached its peak of sensitivity and he couldn’t push himself anymore. 

“Shiiit.” he whined as he reached his last pump. Luke pulled out slowly, looking down at the sight to see his fluids spill out of the clone. 

“Damn.” he said, more pleasure came over his body as he watched the obscene sight. 

Luke’s eyes fluttered open as he jerked himself out of his sleep. His body felt light. He looked down to see a little splotch of wetness right there his pelvis was under his blanket. He rolled his eyes, already knowing what to expect. Luke lifted the blanket up. He sighed seeing an even bigger stain on the crotch of his sleep pants. His morning wood was prominent. That was quite the dream, he thought. He never realized dreaming of strong, tanned men would do it for him. He was more confused than anything, as to who those men were, and why they left such a vivid picture in his mind. But it was time to start the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Critiques are always welcome! Please tell me how this story went and if there is anything I ca do to better future writings. I hope everyone enjoyed this shameless smut I thought up in one night. We stan Twink Luke in this house.


End file.
